Digital pre-distortion (DPD) can be used to enhance linearity of output of a power amplifier. Modern DPD systems employ frequency selective non-linear filters. The optimal filter is a function of the power amplifier being pre-distorted, as well as the input power and frequency content of the signal being passed through the power amplifier. Filter coefficients are set based on the input power and frequency content of the input signal. The frequency and/or input power, however, can vary over time. As frequency and/or power of the input signal varies, a given set of filter coefficients for the DPD system becomes less optimal, leading to less optimal digital pre-distortion.